


the kids don't wanna come home

by heistsociety



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:13:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 12,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heistsociety/pseuds/heistsociety
Summary: The Marauders are an up and coming indie rock band and Lily Evans plays acoustic guitar and wears flower crowns. As told through social media.





	1. the marauders

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this would be fun. i don't know where i'm going with this or if i'm going to finish it, but... here.  
> the title is from a lovely song by declan mckenna. i suggest you listen to it. and then listen to all his songs because they're amazing.  
> also please feel free to come scream at me on my [tumblr](http://lizsutton.tumblr.com) about the marauders and other various things.

**The Marauders (band)**

* * *

from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 

The Marauders are a British indie rock band from London. The band consists of members James Potter (lead vocals, guitar), Sirius Black (bass guitar), Remus Lupin (keyboard), and Peter Pettigrew (drums). After signing with Hogwarts Records, they released their debut self-titled album, The Marauders.

The members are also known by their band nicknames - Prongs (Potter), Padfoot (Black), Moony (Lupin), and Wormtail (Pettigrew).

Their second album, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good, is set to be released on May 22nd. Their first single, Elvendork, reached number 20 on the charts.

 

**Contents** [ hide]

**1.** History

       **1.1** Formation & early years  


       **1.2** The Marauders

**2.** Controversy

**3.** Discography

      **3** **.1** Studio Albums  


      **3** **.2** Extended Plays

      **3** **.3.** Singles

**4.** References

**5.** External Links

 

**History**  [edit]

* * *

**Formation & early years **[edit]

The band was formed when the band members met in boarding school and was signed on by Hogwarts Records shortly after graduation. They have since slowly gained popularity, touring as the opening act for a large number of notable bands and singers. 

**The Marauders** [edit]

On June 9th, The Marauders released their debut self-titled album, which spent 35 weeks in the charts, peaking at number 18. They went on a tour of the UK to promote the album.

**I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good** [edit]

In early March, they announced their second studio album, which is set to be released on May 22nd, followed by a European tour.

 

**Controversy** [edit]

* * *

  **Sirius Black** [edit]

Born into The Black Family, Sirius Black was disowned after coming out as bisexual, following the example of his cousin, Andromeda Tonks. Black has been adamant about not letting it define his career or his life. His family has yet to comment on his claims.

**Remus Lupin** [edit]

During The Marauders' first tour, fans noticed that Remus Lupin was strangely absent from a few of the shows. The band has yet to comment on why.

**Discography** [edit]

* * *

  **Studio Albums**

  * The Marauders
  * I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good



**Extended** **Plays**

  * Marauders Map
  * Room of Requirement



**Singles**

  * Elvendork
  * Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs
  * McGonagall
  * Animagus



 


	2. lily evans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i didn't mean to publish the last chapter yet because i wanted to wait until i had more but... accidents happen. here's the other wiki page.

**Lily Evans**

* * *

from Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

 

Lily Evans (born 30 January) is an English YouTuber and singer-songwriter. Evans posts both original songs and cover songs on her channel, "doelily," where she has over 1,000,000 subscribers. After signing onto Hogwarts Records, she released her debut EP, "Amortentia."

 

**Contents** [ hide]

**1.**  Music and YouTube career

**2.**  Touring

**3.** Discography

        **3.1** Studio Albums

       **3.2** EPs

**4.**  Personal Life

**5.**  References

 

**Music and YouTube career** [edit]

* * *

Evans first created her YouTube channel "doelily" on May 7th, 2010. Alongside that, she also runs a vlog-style channel with fellow YouTubers Marlene McKinnon (mickeymarls), Dorcas Meadowes (meadowing), and Mary Macdonald (maryhadafarm) called "Gryffindors."

Evans released her debut EP _Amortentia_  after signing onto Hogwarts Records. Her album, _Charmed_  was released a year later.

 

**Touring** [edit]

* * *

Evans, along with the rest of the YouTubers that run the channel "Gryffindors" went on a world tour.

She toured the UK for her EP  _Amortentia_ and Europe for her album  _Charmed_. 

**Discography** [edit]

* * *

  **Studio Albums**

  * Charmed



**EPs**

  * Amortentia



 

**Personal Life** [edit]

* * *

 Evans grew up in London, England, and has wanted to be a singer ever since she was a child. After meeting YouTuber Severus Snape, she was convinced to start her own channel. She began making cover videos, and, eventually, posting her original songs. 


	3. i solemnly swear that i am up to no good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james discovers wikipedia and tries to write a song about lily evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far i have eight chapters written for this (eight chapters in one day what has my life come to) so hopefully i can keep up the speedy writing and have at least semi-regular updates.

**prongspotter** has created the group  **I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD**

 **prongspotter** has added **noimsirius,** **notromulus,** and **worm.tail**

 

 **prongspotter:** GUYS

 **prongspotter:** WE HAVE A WIKI PAGE

 **noimsirius:** congrats, james. you figured out how to google

 **prongspotter:** SHUT IT SIRIUS

 **notromulus:** Wait, do we actually?

 **noimsirius:** yeah but there's a shitload of crap on it

 **worm.tail:** woAH

 **prongspotter:** THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE

 **prongspotter:** wait what the fuck is this?? controversy??

 **notromulus:** So they did notice my absence.

 **noimsirius:** and apparently it's "controversy"

 **noimsirius:** that and my family drama

 **worm.tail:** ur parents are shitty but theyre rich

 **noimsirius:** unfortunately

 **prongspotter:** This Is An Outrage

 **prongspotter:** you can edit wikipedia, right?

 **worm.tail:** old man potter strikes again

 **notromulus:** No, James. The edit button is just for show.

 **prongspotter:** shut up you two

 **worm.tail:** haha

 **noimsirius:** wait but guys

 **noimsirius:** on a happier note

 **worm.tail:** i'm waiting

 **noimsirius:** TWO DAYS UNTIL ALBUM RELEASE

 **noimsirius:** don't sass me pete

 **worm.tail:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 **notromulus:** It's so close.

 **noimsirius:** AND YET SO FAR AWAY

 **prongspotter:** THERE I CHANGED IT

 **prongspotter:** wait no I didn't

 **prongspotter:** HOW DO YOU DO THIS

 **notromulus:** James, you're lucky you're pretty.

 **prongspotter:** stuff it Remus

 **worm.tail:** there james 

 **prongspotter:** tHANK YOU PETE

 **prongspotter:** I can always count on you 

 **noimsirius:** how much do you wanna bet that it'll be added back

**noimsirius:** the fans love their controversy

**worm.tail:** have a little optimism sirius

 **notromulus:** Yeah, have a little optimism.

 **noimsirius:** DON'T GANG UP ON ME

 **prongspotter:** haha

 **noimsirius:** asshole

 **noimsirius:** WAIT OKAY BACK TO OUR ALBUM AND OUR TOUR

 **worm.tail:** touuuuuuuuur

 **noimsirius:** AREN'T WE GOING TO PLAY THAT MUSIC FESTIVAL

 **notromulus:** We're going to play a lot of music festivals, Sirius. You might want to be more specific.

 **noimsirius:** NO BUT LIKE THAT REALLY BIG ONE

 **noimsirius:** THE ONE THAT EVANS ALWAYS PLAYS AT

 **prongspotter:** SKDFSDLKJFSDSKDFJDKFJDF THE QUIDDITCH FESTIVAL

 **worm.tail:** were going to hear abt this all tour now arent we

 **notromulus:** I would bet on yes. 

 **prongspotter:** SDLKFJSDLKFJAL;DKFJALSDJFWOIFJLFKJASL,CLFAKMDFOAIWJF;ALXFASKDFAOWIEJF;LKJFL;SDKJF

 **notromulus:** Oh dear, I think we've broken him.

 **prongspotter:** DLGKJA;LKFWEIFJAS;LJJLCKJA;OKFJAPSIDFJA;SLDKFWOEFIJA

 **noimsirius:** i shouldn't have brought this up

 **notromulus:** This is the latest in your long line of bad ideas.

 **worm.tail:** hey i thought that the paint thing was brilliant

 **prongspotter:** POSDFLKSJDFFJAS;DFKJWOFJSADKFJASDFJAWOFSDFAISJDFAL;KSDJF

 **noimsirius:** thank you pete

 **notromulus:** We almost got arrested!

 **noimsirius:** minor details

 **prongspotter:** LILYYYYYYYY EVANSSSSSSSSSS 

 **noimsirius:** shut up and go take your love out on a song

 **prongspotter:** I CAN DO THAT HERE

 **prongspotter:** LILY EVANS, OH LILY EVANS, YOU MAKE THE STARS SHINE BRIGHT

 **notromulus:** Sighs into the abyss.

 **prongspotter:** I THINK ABOUT YOU ALLLLLL NIGHT

 **noimsirius:** that sounds really bad james

 **prongspotter:** YOU ARE THE APPLE OF MY EYE

 **noimsirius:** this is why we leave the songwriting to remus

 **prongspotter:** AND AS LONG AS YOU'RE WITH ME I'LL NEVER DIE

 **prongspotter:** I think it was great

 **worm.tail:** it was beautiful

 **noimsirius:** it was a disaster

 **notromulus:** It was an overly simple song filled with mediocre rhymes and overused cliches.

 **prongspotter:** I'm hurt

 **worm.tail:** you: it was a disaster

 **worm.tail:** me, an intellectual: It was an overly simple song filled with mediocre rhymes and overused cliches.

 **noimsirius:** i think i'm plenty intellectual 

 **notromulus:** I'm done with all of you.

 

* * *

 

 **reginaldcattermole** to  **The Marauders**

 

 **reginaldcattermole:** Reminder that you guys have an interview tomorrow to promote your new album!!

 **worm.tail:** sweet

 **prongspotter:** thanks for the update, Cool Cat

 **reginaldcattermole:** Please stop calling me that

 **reginaldcattermole:** It's weird

 **prongspotter:** would you prefer Cool Mole?

 **reginaldcattermole:** That's worse

 **noimsirius:** whoop whoop

 **prongspotter:** :(

 **reginaldcattermole:** Remus, please make sure they behave themselves

 **notromulus:** I can try my best. 


	4. this is james potter we're talking about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lily hates james, everyone else hates snape. also james a little bit too.

**The Marauders** @mischiefmanaged

We're adding on a few more stops to our #SolemnlySwearTour! Check out the new locations here!

 

* * *

 

 **mickeymarls** to  **Gryffindors**

 

 **mickeymarls:** hey lils have you heard??

 **doelily:** Heard what?

 **mickeymarls:** ooh i guess you havent

 **maryhadafarm:** is this about the Marauders?

 **doelily:** um, what???

 **meadowing:** oh yeah they're playing the quidditch fest aren't they?

 **doelily:** WHAT

 **mickeymarls:** it was just announced

 **mickeymarls:** it's on their twitter

 **doelily:** no. nononononno. no.

 **maryhadafarm:** oh dear

 **meadowing:** lils, hon, it's gonna be okay

 **doelily:** NO!

 **doelily:** I absolutely cannot deal with that arrogant toerag! Not at Quidditch Fest!!

 **maryhadafarm:** deep breaths, Lily

 **doelily:** No, nononononoo

 **mickeymarls:** maybe he wont bother the shit out of you this time?

 **doelily:** THIS IS JAMES POTTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT 

 **meadowing:** maybe he's changed?

 **doelily:** I say again, THIS IS JAMES POTTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT

 **maryhadafarm:** people can change

 **doelily:** JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **mickeymarls:** yes okay we get it 

 **mickeymarls:** potter is a forever asshole

 **meadowing:** can you skip quidditch fest this year then?

 **doelily:** I promised Sev I'd be there. I haven't seen him in months

 **mickeymarls:** i dont get why ur still friends w him

 **doelily:** Marls...

 **mickeymarls:** yeah, i know, i know

 **maryhadafarm:** just avoid him then

 **meadowing:** yeah, you guys probably won't be in singing near each other or anything

  **doelily:** I guess... what if he comes looking for me?

 **meadowing:** we'll be there for moral support

 **mickeymarls:** it'll be fine!!

 **doelily:** Thanks, guys

 **maryhadafarm:** of course!!

 **mickeymarls:** just keep snape away from us

 **doelily:** Marls!

 **meadowing:** no, I kinda agree. don't rlly want to talk to snape

 **doelily:** I don't get why you guys hate him so much. He's a nice guy, really

 **mickeymarls:** he's kinda creepy. there's something off abt him

 **maryhadafarm:** I gotta agree with them on this one, sorry Lils

 **doelily:** okay, okay, I'll keep him away

 **mickeymarls:** good

 

* * *

  

 **Lily Evans** @doelily

Performing at #QuidditchFest again this year! 

 

 **marlene mckinnon** @mickeymarls

gonna be supporting my girl @doelily at quidditch fest!! u should come too!!

 

 **Severus Snape** @sevsnape

Can't wait to see @doelily at #QuidditchFest!! 

 

 **Lily Evans** @doelily

@sevsnape #reunion :D :D

 

* * *

 

 **mickeymarls** has created the group  **snake**

 **mickeymarls** has added  **meadowing** and  **maryhadafarm**

 

 **mickeymarls:** how do we get lily to see what a snake snape is

 **maryhadafarm:** Marls...

 **maryhadafarm:** we don't really know him. maybe he's okay

 **meadowing:** I get bad vibes from him tho

 **meadowing:** and my vibes are usually right

 **mickeymarls:** plus he hangs out w/ the deatheaters

 **mickeymarls:** i dont trust him

 **maryhadafarm:** but Lily does

 **maryhadafarm:** she has faith in him

 **mickeymarls:** pretty misguided faith

 **mickeymarls:** she's going to get hurt

 **maryhadafarm:** Lily's smart

 **maryhadafarm:** and strong

 **maryhadafarm:** it's not our place to tell her who she can and can't be friends with

 **meadowing:** sometimes being close to someone can blind you from who they really are

 **mickeymarls:** exactly. we have to do something

 **maryhadafarm:** but what can we do? she's so stubborn

 **meadowing:** I say just let it play out. we'll be there for her, but there's no changing her mind about him. if he hurts her, at least she'll know who he really is

 **mickeymarls:** i dont want to see her get hurt

 **meadowing:** neither do I, but do we really have a choice?

 **maryhadafarm:** I have to agree with Doe on this one

 **mickeymarls:**... fine

 **mickeymarls:** can we at least keep it in our thoughts

 **maryhadafarm:** I will

 **meadowing:** same here. I don't want her to get hurt either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on [tumblr.](http://lizsutton.tumblr.com)


	5. the daily prophet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the marauders are interviewed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i plan ahead too far. i've got nine chapters written and i'm still updating slow as a turtle. rip.

**Interview With 'The Marauders'** **(transcript)**

* * *

 

**INTERVIEWER: Hello everyone! I'm Rita Skeeter and welcome back to The Daily Prophet! Today on the show we have an up and coming indie rock band, The Marauders! Great to have you guys.**

James: Thank you, Rita. It's great to be here.

 **INTERVIEWER:** **So, you're releasing your new album _I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good_ tomorrow, right? Are you excited?**

Sirius: Incredibly. We all worked so hard on it and we can't wait for everyone to hear it.

**INTERVIEWER: Wonderful! And can you tell me a little bit about the album?**

James: Well, our first album was kind of lighthearted and fun, I think this one is definitely a bit more serious.

Sirius: Oh, yeah, I'm in the album a lot more than last time. 

_(laughter)_

Sirius: Really, though, I think we've all grown as musicians and as a band, and Remus' songs are always fantastic.

Remus: I do my best.

Sirius: You're being  _modest_. Remus' mediocre is like the rest of our best, so his best is like - whoosh. 

_(Remus laughs)_

**INTERVIEWER:** **So Remus, you wrote all of the songs on the album?**

Remus: Most of them. Um, the others each wrote one song. 

Sirius: Not as good as Remus' though.

Peter: Hey, I think my song is plenty good.

James: We love your song, Pete, but Sirius is right. We don't compare to Remus.

**INTERVIEWER: That's fantastic. So, then, Remus, does that mean you'll be on stage for all the performances this time around?**

Remus: Um- I'll hopefully be in all the performances.

**INTERVIEWER: What is it exactly that kept you off stage last time?**

Remus: Uh-

Sirius: That's a bit of an invasive question to ask, isn't it?

**INTERVIEWER: I'm just curious-**

Peter: Well, you can be curious without asking-

**INTERVIEWER:** **It's just a question-**

James: Well, I think-

_(inaudible arguing noises)_

Remus: Guys, it's fine. Really. Can we move on with the interview?

**INTERVIEWER:** **You haven't answered my question.**

Remus: I'd rather not.

**INTERVIEWER: But-**

Sirius: He said he'd rather not.

**INTERVIEWER: Yeah, okay. Moving on, then. James, there have been a lot of rumors floating around about you and singer-songwriter Lily Evans.**

Peter: I don't see how this pertains to our music.

James: It's all right, Pete. I can tell you that there's nothing going on between Evans and I. 

**INTERVIEWER: Are you sure about that? You seemed to be getting pretty steamy last time you were seen together.**

James: I'm very sure. Evans doesn't think of me in that way. There's nothing going on.

**INTERVIEWER: I-**

Peter: Look, are you going to ask us about our music, or not?

**INTERVIEWER: Very well. Um, is it true, Sirius, that the song you wrote for the album is about your family?**

Sirius: Excuse me?

**INTERVIEWER: Well, we know that your family cut ties with you after-**

James: That's enough.

**INTERVIEWER: What?**

James: That's not- that's not really relevant to-

**INTERVIEWERS: The fans want to know-**

_(more inaudible arguing)_

Remus: This interview is over.


	6. the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, awkwardly pretending that remadora isn't a thing:  
> i like 'em. but i love andromeda being a young mother which means nymphadora has to be young which makes the age difference is... really big. and i'm gay so everyone is gay. (i say, actually being bi)  
> and... this is what i consider the beginning of the downfall. basically, if you wanted fluff and happiness and fun times, this is not what you're looking for. i'm sorry?  
> ALSO you might have noticed i updated the tags. i'm not exactly sure what's going to happen, i'm kind of just making it up as i go, so i'll keep updating the tags as i add more to the story.

**reginaldcattermole** to  **The Marauders**

 **reginaldcattermole:** I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how that was going to go

 **reginaldcattermole:** Thank you for not starting a fight

 **reginaldcattermole:** Are you guys okay?

 **notromulus:** I'm fine.

 **noimsirius:** rita's a bitch

 **worm.tail:** she crossed so many lines

 **prongspotter:** everyone for destroying her career say I

 **noimsirius:** i

 **worm.tail:** i

 **reginaldcattermole:** don't do anything stupid

 **prongspotter:** is that an i?

 **reginaldcattermole:** it's a do-what-you-want-but-don't-get-caught

 **prongspotter:** fantastic. Remus?

 **notromulus:**... I.

 **noimsirius:** holy shit

 

* * *

 

 **The Daily Prophet** @dailyprophetnews

Rita Skeeter has just interviewed The Marauders for their new album. Take a look at the video! #TheMarauders

 

 **Frank Longbottom** @cruciatus

@dailyprophetnews What the hell? That was so uncalled for.

 

 **Severus Snape** @sevsnape

#TheMarauders were way out of line in @dailyprophetnews' video.

 

 **James Potter** @prongspotter

@sevsnape stop talking about things you know nothing about

 

 **Severus Snape** @sevsnape

@prongspotter And how're you going to stop me, Potter? Get Lupin to end the interview?

 

 **Frank Longbottom** @cruciatus 

@sevsnape @prongspotter Woah, calm down, you guys.

 

 **James Potter** @prongspotter

@sevsnape fuck off.

 

 **doe meadowes** @meadowing

boycotting @dailyprophetnews that was really shitty. @mischiefmanaged hope u guys are okay.

 

 **Remus Lupin** @notromulus

We're doing okay @meadowing. Thanks. :)

 

 **Regulus Black** @reggieblack

@dailyprophetnews stop asking Sirius about us and stop asking us about Sirius. He's not a part of the family anymore. 

 

* * *

 

 **andromedone** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **andromedone:** Sirius, are you okay?

 **noimsirius:** reg hates me

 **andromedone:** Reg is young and believes in his family.

 **noimsirius:** which means he hates me

 **noimsirius:** how did you do this?

 **andromedone:** It was hard, believe me. I miss Bella and Cissa every day. But they...

 **andromedone:** They hated finding out I had a girlfriend. They hated even more finding out that Teddy was trans. They weren't... they weren't good siblings.

 **andromedone:** I love Teddy more than anything in the world. We got through it together. 

 **noimsirius:** i wish i had someone like teddy

 **andromedone:** You have me. And you have The Marauders. Hell, you even have Teddy.

 **noimsirius:** i know, but

 **noimsirius:** walburga and orion are shitty. i know that. i just miss reg so much

 **noimsirius:** and he hates me so much

 **andromedone:** I know. But there's nothing you can do about it.

 **noimsirius:** he's fucking brainwashed

 **noimsirius:** i hate my fucking parents

 **andromedone:** So do I. But hey, they're not your parents anymore. Just some shitty strangers you used to be associated with.

 **noimsirius:** i guess

 **noimsirius:** how's nymphadora?

 **andromedone:** She's good. She misses her uncle. You should come visit sometime.

 **noimsirius:** i'll come by soon

 **noimsirius:** i love you, andy

 **noimsirius:** extend that to teddy and dora

 **andromedone:** Love you too, Sirius.

 **andromedone:** I will.

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **notromulus:** Don't listen to Reg.

 **noimsirius:** it's kinda hard not to

 **notromulus:** Sirius.

 **noimsirius:** i know, i know

 **notromulus:** Do you think they know?

 **notromulus:** About my-

 **noimsirius:** rita's just a bitch. nobody gives a fuck. i promise

 **notromulus:** Okay. 

 **notromulus:** okay.

 **noimsirius:** do you want me to come over?

 **notromulus:** Please.

 **noimsirius:** i'll be right there.

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **doelily**

 

 **prongspotter:** Lily, I'm sorry.

_(read at 7:27)_


	7. album release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the album is released.

The **Marauders** @mischiefmanaged

Our album #ISolemnlySwearThatIAmUptoNoGood is finally out! And the tour begins tomorrow! Get your copy and your tickets!

 

 **Molly Prewett** @mollspolls

Listening to #ISSTIAMUTNG on repeat! Amazing! Always glad to support @mischiefmanaged's music!

 

 **peter pettigrew** @worm.tail

@mollspolls best mom friend ever

 

 **Molly Prewett** @mollspolls

@worm.tail <3

 

 **sirius black** retweeted

[ **Teddy Tonks** @teddybeartonks

just got #ISSTIAUTNG. dora loves it.

 _(link: Nymphadora dancing)_ ]

cutest. cousin. ever.

 

* * *

 

 **mickeymarls** to  **Gryffindors**

 

 **mickeymarls:** lils? you okay?

 **doelily:** why wouldn't I be?

 **meadowing:** rita skeeter did just announce to the whole world that you and potter were "getting steamy"

 **maryhadafarm:** Doe! Manners!

 **meadowing:** sorry

 **doelily:** it's fine. and I'm fine. 

 **doelily:** actually... Potter apologized

 **mickeymarls:** _what?!_

 **meadowing:** i told you he'd changed

 **maryhadafarm:** what did you say???

 **doelily:** I didn't reply

 **doelily:** just because he apologized doesn't mean he's changed

 **doelily:** it wasn't his fault

 **meadowing:** exactly

 **mickeymarls:** wait, what?? don't tell me you just left him on read

 **doelily:** well...

 **mickeymarls:** LILS

 **maryhadafarm:** you know better than to leave people on read

 **doelily:** I didn't know what to say!

 **mickeymarls:** lily evans, you are going to be the death of me

 

* * *

 

 **mickeymarls** to  **snake**

 

 **mickeymarls:** she still hates potter and yet she's so willing to give snape more chances

 **mickeymarls:** i don't get it

 **meadowing:** snape's her friend. potter's not.

 **maryhadafarm:** things will turn out right in the end

 

* * *

 

 **potterprongs** to  **I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT I AM UP TO NO GOOD**

 

 **potterprongs:** fuck

 **potterprongs:** i fucked up

 **worm.tail:** what happened??

 **potterprongs:** i think lily hates me now

 **noimsirus:** i think lily always hated you, mate

 **potterprongs:** yeah but

 **potterprongs:** before, I just asked her out. I know I annoyed her, but... I thought we were kind of friends, too

 **potterprongs:** I just want to have her in my life. and now, after Rita's show... I texted her an apology and she left me on read

 **noimsirius:** ouch

 **notromulus:** I'm sure she's just reeling over what happened. God knows I still am.

 **potterprongs:** idk. I think she's really mad

 **worm.tail:** it wasnt ur fault james

 **worm.tail:** that was on rita

 **potterprongs:** what if Lily doesn't see it that way?

 **noimsirius:** evans is a reasonable girl, james

 **noimsirius:** you'll be fine

 **potterprongs:** I hope so

 

* * *

 

 **worm.tail** getting ready to go on tour!

_(Instagram post: James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter by the tour bus)_

**5,780 likes**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, sweating because i don't know how to resolve everything in a healthy and happy way:  
> more shit's going to happen, too. wish me luck.  
> find me on [tumblr](http://lizsutton.tumblr.com)


	8. #solemnlysweartour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the tour begins. estranged siblings send emails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'm going to write a band fic told through social media! it's going to be fun! it's going to be happy!  
> me, 8 chapters later: i'm so sorry
> 
> also this is the longest chapter yet. i'm... so sorry.

**prongspotter** thank you london!! #solemnlysweartour

_(Instagram post: the crowd at the London concert)_

**7,694 likes**

* * *

From:  **Regulus Black**

To:  **Sirius Black**

Subject: **ims rry**

Today at 6:56 PM

 

i amm sogdurnk rihth now butuh i mishshed youhy a lti. mooomn was yellingb adn i thbgk ddad is hceating. i'mnbg so soryy. i knowbg youyh poobably hte mne noew but evhtyghings falling apaprt and thnkk theres somethign wrong wihgb me. im sogrry. im socsorry. id nt dserve your forgivinemebess. i'msdfoo sooRyyYej;Kjcnlkvjhiasjdncz,mnvlaiufhlcxkfna;slkncvzxcv.lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 

* * *

 

 **noimsirius** to  **notromulus**

 

 **noimsirius:** he sent me an email

 **notromulus:** What? Who?

 **noimsirius:** reg. he sent me... i don't know

 **noimsirius:** i don't know what to do. he was drunk but he says he's sorry and that he misses me and

 **noimsirius:** i don't know what to do

 **notromulus:** Sirius... he abandoned you.

 **noimsirius:** i know, but

 **noimsirius:** he's still my brother

 **noimsirius:** and i know what james would say. he would say that he's my brother now and i should just forget about regulus but i can't

 **noimsirius:** remus, he's my brother

 **noimsirius:** i don't know what to do you always know what to do please tell me what to do

 **notromulus:** I know. And I know it's hard to give up on family, but...

 **noimsirius:** but?

 **notromulus:** This isn't a decision I can make for you, Sirius. Is he actually asking for your forgiveness? And are you ready to forgive him?

 **noimsirius:** i

 **noimsirius:** i don't know

 **notromulus:** Do you want a distraction for a bit?

 **noimsirius:** please

 **notromulus:** Where are you?

 **noimsirius:** the bunks

 **notromulus:** I'll be there in just a second.

 **notromulus:** Should I grab James and Peter too?

 **noimsirius:** no

 **noimsirius:** i just

 **noimsirius:** i can't talk to them right now

 **notromulus:** Okay.

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **notromulus**

 

 **prongspotter:** are you and Sirius okay??

 **notromulus:** I'm fine. Sirius is... I don't know. But I've got it.

 **prongspotter:** do you need me or pete?

 **notromulus:** I think he just wants to be somewhat alone right now.

 **prongspotter:** okay. holler if you need me

 **notromulus:** Will do.

 

* * *

**worm.tail** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **worm.tail:**???

 **prongspotter:** apparently remus has it handled

 **prongspotter:** everything's falling into place

 **worm.tail:** :DDDD

 

* * *

 

 **sirius black** @noimsirius

Tonight was amazing! Thank you Berlin! #solemnlysweartour

 

* * *

**Shape of You - Ed Sheeran (cover by Lily Evans)**

893,249 views

_(Youtube video)_

[ **doelily [SUBSCRIBE]**

1,092,294 subscribers]

Two more weeks until Quidditch Fest! I'll be singing a new song there. Until then, have this cover of a wonderful song by a fellow redhead.

 

 **Comments** 5k

 **Severus Snape:** Perfect, as always. Can't wait to see you at Quidditch Fest!

* * *

 

From:  **Petunia Evans**

To:  **Lily Evans**

Subject: empty

 

Dear Lily,

As you are my sister, I thought it was necessary to inform you of this before you heard it from anyone else. Vernon told me I was being ridiculous, but I felt it was only right. I'm getting married. You're invited to the wedding, I suppose. I'd ask you to be a bridesmaid, but seeing as you're throwing away your life halfway across England, I doubt you'd be able to.

Sincerely,

Petunia.

* * *

 

 **doelily** to  **sevsnape**

 

 **doelily:** I got an email from Petunia

 **sevsnape:** what about?

 **doelily:** nothing haha

 **sevsnape:** okay

* * *

 

 **doelily** to  **Gryffindors**

 

 **doelily:** I got an

 **doelily:** nevermind haha

* * *

 

 **Lily Evans** @doelily

I can't make decisions. Haha.

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **doelily**

 

 **prongspotter:** do you need to talk?

 **doelily:** I'm fine.

 **prongspotter:** you're lying

 **prongspotter:** if you don't want to talk to me, it's fine

 **prongspotter:** but you should talk to someone

 **doelily:**...

 **doelily:** how could you tell?

 **prongspotter:** you only ever say haha when you're dealing with something

 **prongspotter:** it's a lily-ism. everyone knows it

 **doelily:** not everyone

 **doelily:** and anyway, it's nothing really

 **doelily:** I just got an email from Petunia is all

 **prongspotter:** your sister, right?

 **doelily:** yeah, we're... not on the best terms

 **prongspotter:** I get it

 **prongspotter:** sometimes family sucks

 **prongspotter:** but they're still family and it still hurts

 **doelily:** yeah...

 **doelily:** why am I even talking to you about this?

 **doelily:** why are you even listening to me talk about this?

 **prongspotter:** believe it or not, Evans, I think you're a pretty cool person and I think it would be nice if we could get along

 **doelily:** oh

 **prongspotter:** and nobody should ever feel bad about their estranged family members

 **prongspotter:** don't feel obligated to respond to her

 **prongspotter:** especially not if what she said was hurtful

 **doelily:**... thanks

 **prongspotter:** of course

* * *

**peter pettigrew** @worm.tail

you rock, paris!! thank you!!

 

 **jenna** @maraudering

#wherewasremuslupin ????

 

 **Jordan** @andjordan

Didn't see Remus tonight? #wherewasremuslupin

 

 **Remus Lupin** @notromulus

Thank you for all the well wishes. I'm feeling a lot better. Hopefully I'll be on stage at Dublin.

* * *

 

 **worm.tail** to  **I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I THAT AM UP TO NO GOOD**

 

 **worm.tail:** one more week til quidditch fest! whoop whoop!

 **noimsirius:** one more week til swooning over lily evans

 **notromulus:** It's actually impressive how little James has talked about her this tour.

 **prongspotter:** yeah lol

 **prongspotter:** I'm done bothering her actually

 **worm.tail:** what??

 **prongspotter:** after rita's show...

 **noimsirius:** james you can't listen to rita

 **prongspotter:** I'm not!! but... Lily wouldn't talk to me, you know?

 **prongspotter:** I've been kind of a dick to her, haven't I

 **notromulus:** More than a little.

 **prongspotter:** fuck

 **worm.tail:** well, on a happier note, we're GOING TO QUIDDITCH FEST IN ONE WEEK

 **prongspotter:** hell yeah we are

 **prongspotter:** and we're gonna rock the hELL OUT THERE

 **notromulus:** Wait, have you guys seen this?

 **prongspotter:** seen what?

 **notromulus** sent a link: dailyprophet.co.uk/reporters-for-quidditch-fest-rita-skeeter/

 **worm.tail:** ARE YOU KIDDING ME

 **noimsirius:** FUCK ME

 **notromulus:** No thanks.

 **noimsirius:** wow excuse

 **notromulus:** <3

 **noimsirius:** </3

 **noimsirius:** ihy

 **notromulus:** You love me.

 **noimsirius:**...

 **noimsirius:** you're giving me the puppy eyes from across the bus aren't you

 **notromulus:** <3

 **noimsirius:**...

 **noimsirius:** <3

 **notromulus:**... Where did James and Peter go?

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** has created the group  **OPERATION WOLFSTAR**

 **prongspotter** has added  **worm.tail** and  **reginaldcattermole**

 

 **prongspotter:** OPERATION WOLFSTAR DID YOU SEE THEM THAT'S SO CUTE GET THEM TOGETHER

 **worm.tail:** the heart eyes are strong

 **worm.tail:** they keep sneaking glances at each other when they don't think anyone's looking

 **reginaldcattermole:** Please remove me from this I don't care about your band's romantic tension

 **prongspotter:** but Cool Cat, you're the manager! you have to care about this stuff!

 **reginaldcattermole:** I stopped caring when I proposed the idea of no inter-band dating and you and Peter glared at me like I just kicked a bunch of puppies

 **prongspotter:** banning wolfstar is equivalent to kicking puppies

 **prongspotter:** DO YOU SEE THEM RIGHT NOW

 **reginaldcattermole:** REMOVE ME FROM THIS GROUP

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** You were awesome, Dublin! Next up: Quidditch Fest! #SolemnlySwearTour

_(Instagram post: selfie of the band)_

**6,294 likes**

 

* * *

 

**QUIDDITCH FESTIVAL!!!**

1,395,248 views

_(Youtube video)_

[ **Gryffindors** **[SUBSCRIBE]**

2,293,488 subscribers]

we're heading to quidditch fest! see you in scotland!

\- mary, lily, doe, marlene

 

* * *

 

 **meadowing** to  **Gryffindors**

 

 **meadowing:** QUIDDITCH FEST!!!!!!!

 **mickeymarls:** i'm so fucking excited

 **doelily:** I'm so fucking nervous

 **maryhadafarm:** you're going to do great, Lils!

 **meadowing:** and don't worry, we'll guard you from Potter

 **doelily:** right. Potter.

 **doelily:** thank you guys

 **maryhadafarm:** of course

 **maryhadafarm:** WE LOVE YOU

 **mickeymarls:** i love all of you

 **mickeymarls:** but

 **mickeymarls:** i love doe the most

 **meadowing:** :')

 **meadowing:** I LOVE YOU THE MOST TOO

 **doelily:** You say that like it's such a surprise

 **doelily:** You've been dating for two years

 **mickeymarls:** well

 **mickeymarls:** i'll love one of you more than her if you go buy me ice cream

 **meadowing:** HEY

 **mickeymarls:** sorry babe

 **mickeymarls:** but you said you weren't going to get me ice cream

 **maryhadafarm:** I'm at the store now, do you want me to drop of a pint

 **mickeymarls:** BLESS YOU MARY

 **mickeymarls:** A WOMAN AFTER MY OWN HEART

 **meadowing:** fists up macdonald

 **meadowing:** if you steal my girl i'll fight

 **doelily:** Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with you guys

 **mickeymarls:** you love us

 **doelily:** unfortunately, I do

 

* * *

 

 **mickeymarls** just got to scotland!! so excited for quid fest!!

_(Instagram photo: selfie of Marlene and Dorcas in their hotel room)_

**42,492 likes**

 

* * *

 

 **Mary Macdonald** @maryhadafarm

#QuidditchFest is going to be great this year! @doelily's new song is amazing, I can confirm.

 

 **Lily Evans** @doelily

Just arrived at #QuidditchFest! @maryhadafarm and I have already lost track of @mickeymarls and @meadowing. Who knows what they're doing?

 

 **peter pettigrew** @worm.tail

On our way to #QuidditchFest! #SolemnlySwearTour

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation of regulus' very drunk email: i am so drunk right now but i missed you a lot. mom was yelling and i think dad is cheating. i'm so sorry. i know you probably hate me now but everything's falling apart and i think there's something wrong with me. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry. i don't deserve your forgiveness. i'm so sorry... (and then it's just a bunch of random letters)


	9. quidditch festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything boils over. nobody's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning that homophobic slurs are used in this chapter. i'm... so sorry.

**marlene mckinnon** @marlsmickey 

@doelily sounded sooo good!! 

 

 **Alice Fortescue** @alsicecream

At #QuidditchFest, @doelily looked amazing on stage! 

 

 **sirius black** retweeted

[ **Remus Lupin** @notromulus

@doelily was fantastic, as always! ]

 

 **Lily Evans** @doelily

@marlsmickey @alsicecream @notromulus <333

 

 **Adolph Mulciber** @amulciber

@noimsirius Does it please you to have brought such shame on your family by being a fag?

 

 **James Potter** @prongspotter

@amulciber Does it please you to have brought such shame on your family by being a self-entitled asshole who spends his time attacking people on Twitter because you don't have a life?

 

 **Adolph Mulciber** @amulciber

@prongspotter lol are you one too? Stop being so sensitive

 

 **James Potter** @prongspotter

@amulciber Does it matter? I'm still twice the person you'll ever be

 

 **rodolphus** @rodothedodo

trouble in paradise? 

_(link: Video of Quidditch Festival)_

 

* * *

**noimsirius** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **noimsirius:** you didn't have to do that

 **noimsirius:** i could've handled it

 **prongspotter:** I know, but I'm your brother, remember?

 **prongspotter:** I know shit's happened and I get you don't want to talk about it but I'm always here

 **prongspotter:** and I'll always rage against the machine with you

 **noimsirius:** yeah, i know

 **noimsirius:** thanks, james

 **prongspotter:** until the very end

 

* * *

 

**VIDEO POSTED BY RODOTHEDODO**

**Lily:** -stop that? You're being an-

 **James:** Evans-

 **Lily:** Arrogant toerag!  _Potter_. Leave Sev alone!

 **Snape:** I don't need your help!I can handle this on my own!

 **Lily:** I'm just trying to-

 **Snape:** I said leave me alone, you filthy bitch!

 **Lily:** Excuse me? What did you just call me?

 **James:** What the hell, Snape? Apologize to her!

 **Lily:** Fuck off, Potter! You know, I wouldn't go out with you if we were the last two people on Earth!

 **James:** I don't-

 **Snape:** Yeah,  _Potter_. Go run off to your stupid fag friends-

James punches Snape.

_(end of video)_

 

* * *

**maryhadafarm** to  **reginaldcattermole**

 

 **maryhadafarm:** can you come get me? I'm behind the stadium

 **reginaldcattermole:** Are you okay?

 **maryhadafarm:** I don't know

 **reginaldcattermole:** I'll be right there

 

* * *

 

From:  **Regulus Black**

To:  **Sirius Black**

 

 

Disregard my last email. Or don't. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm sober now but I wish I wasn't. Fuck. I'm sorry.

 

* * *

 

 **mickeymarls** to  **snake**

 

 **mickeymarls:** _(link: trouble in paradise?)_

 **mickeymarls:** fuck.

 **mickeymarls:** we need to find lils.


	10. the second aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quidditch fest is over and nobody's okay.

**Quidditch Festival Sees Some Drama!**

by Rita Skeeter

 

Quidditch Festival is one of the biggest music festivals in England. It features artists that are both unknown and well known, and it is the perfect place for any music lover. This year, however, there seemed to be more drama than music. A video posted by Rodolphus Lestrange on Twitter shows an argument between singer Lily Evans, youtuber Severus Snape and James Potter, the lead singer of  _The Marauders_. The trio is seen exchanging some pretty heated words, and at the end, Potter even punches Snape. One can only speculate how the argument began, but we here at The Daily Prophet are not surprised. Potter and Snape are known for their longstanding feud, and it was only a matter of time before one of them snapped. The only question was who - but Potter  _has_ always been a rather temperamental person. Who can forget his outburst during his Daily Prophet interview?

Potter, Snape and Evans have yet to comment on the fight.

_(video: fight at Quidditch Fest)_

In other news, youtuber Mary Macdonald was seen being accompanied by a mysterious gentleman behind one of the stages at Quidditch Fest, and then by another equally mysterious gentleman out of the festival.

_(picture: grainy photo of Mary Macdonald and a dark-haired guy going backstage)_

_(picture: grainy photo of Mary Macdonald and another guy going out of Quidditch Fest)_

Is one of these the blossoming of a new romance, or is Mary Macdonald caught in a love triangle? 

 

* * *

**imnotsirius** follow

have you guys seen the video from quid fest?? i'm livid right now. that was not okay. i honestly hate severus snape with a burning passion?? i was kinda whatever before i didn't really get why people liked him so much but now?? i'm just pissed

_#rants #anti severus snape_

 

 **imnotsirius** follow

_**Anonymous said:** _

_Stop hating on Snape. Potter was in the wrong for punching him._

um?? snape used a slur?? he also called lily a filthy bitch?? i'm not saying it was okay that james punched him but like?? it was justified??

_#answers #i can't believe his fans are still making excuses for him #grow up!!_

 

 **emsmusings** follow

I honestly can't believe people are defending Snape right now. Like it's not 'okay' or a 'silly mistake.' He's a grown ass adult and he should know so much better. He hasn't even apologized, either. His fans are something else.

_#I'm so pissed #quid fest_

 

 **sevvysnape** follow 

Ugh i cant believe Snape got punched hope hes okay :( 

_#Severus Snape #Severus Snape Fan_

 

* * *

 

 **reginaldcattermole** to  **The Marauders**

 

 **reginaldcattermole:** I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday to help you deal with the publicity

 **reginaldcattermole:** but I'm trying to get the video taken down and to get The Daily Prophet to post another article that's

 **reginaldcattermole:** I don't know. Better?

 **noimsirius:** skeeter's a bitch and snape's a fucking asshole

 **worm.tail:** i dont get why evans hangs out w him

 **prongspotter:** well, we hang out with you, don't we?

 **worm.tail:** ouch

 **prongspotter:** anyway thanks reggie

 **notromulus:** This is a total mess. 

 **noimsirius:** people are defending snape?? this is fucked up

 

* * *

 

 **meadowing** to  **Gryffindors**

 

 **meadowing:** lils? mary? you guys doing any better?

 **maryhadafarm:** I'll be okay

 **doelily:** I just don't understand

 **mickeymarls:** fuck. everything was so fucked up. girl's night?

 **doelily:** sure

 **maryhadafarm:** that'd be nice

 **meadowing:** marls and i's place. we'll get the ice cream

 **doelily:** okay

 **maryhadafarm:** I'll be there

 **mickeymarls:** i love all of you guys

 **mickeymarls:** remember that

 **mickeymarls:** doe says she does too

 **doelily:** love you too

 **maryhadafarm:** <3

* * *

 

 **sevsnape** to  **doelily**

 

_sevsnape is typing..._

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter**  to  **doelily**

 

 **prongspotter:** i'm sorry

 **doelily:** I don't want to talk to you right now

 

* * *

 

 **reginaldcattermole** to  **maryhadafarm**

 

 **reginaldcattermole:** better?

 **maryhadafarm:** idk. We're having a girl's night though, so

 **reginaldcattermole:** I'm here if you need me, okay?

 **maryhadafarm:** thank you

 

* * *

 

 **worm.tail** to  **notromulus**

 

 **worm.tail:** i dont think either of them are doing so well

 **notromulus:** When did everything suddenly get so fucked up?

 **worm.tail:** i dont know

 **worm.tail:** ur feeling better though, right?

 **notromulus:** Yeah, it passed.

 **notromulus:** It always does.

 **worm.tail:** then... i'll take james, you take sirius?

 **notromulus:** Works for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you tell that i really hate snape? burning passion, guys. burning passion.
> 
> as always, my tumblr is [here.](http://lizsutton.tumblr.com)


	11. apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are getting better. maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very very very pleased to announce that i have officially finished all of the chapters of this book! from now on, i should be updating daily until all the chapters are up.  
> and now begins the part where i try and fix everything i've messed up.

**peter pettigrew** @worm.tail

to all those who have asked us: yes, we are continuing our tour. times will stay the same as scheduled. 

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **notromulus:** What's going on?

 **noimsirius:** whatj gjdo you meann

 **notromulus:** You know what I mean. You're acting all sad and mopey again.

 **noimsirius:** have you bene kepining watch ogn me? ;)

 **notromulus:** Sirius, are you drunk?

 **noimsirius:** jsut a littile jbit

 **notromulus:** Sirius...

 **noimsirius:** i'm fine, i'm fine

 **noimsirius:** ijust didn't wangnt to worry youhy gys becuase of james and snape

 **noimsirius:** rreg sent nanother email

 **notromulus:** What did he say?

 **noimsirius:** that he was soryty

 **noimsirius:** sober this time

 **notromulus:** What are you going to do?

 **noimsirius:** i dontn know

 **noimsirius:** fuck

 **notromulus:** You don't have to decide now. And don't do anything while you're drunk off your ass. Do you need me to go over?

 **noimsirius:** youure alwlasy so grammaticial, you know nt hat?

 **noimsirius:** i lovve it 

 **noimsirius:** and youyhre os o cute when you'jre woried

 **notromulus:** I'm going over. Don't drink anymore, okay?

 **noimsirius:** fgukc

 **noimsirius:** fine

_noimsirius is typing..._

 

* * *

 

 **worm.tail** to  **prongspotter**

 

 

 **worm.tail:** did you know that sea otters hold hands so they dont drift apart

 **prongspotter:** wtf

 **worm.tail:** idk im not good at this comfort thing

 **prongspotter:** thanks pete but I don't need comfort right now

 **worm.tail:** you say that but youve been locked in the bathroom for an hour

 **worm.tail:** and i kinda have to pee really bad

 **prongspotter:** sorry

 **prongspotter:** I'm just super pissed

 **prongspotter:** and Lily doesn't want to talk to me

 **worm.tail:** snapes an asshole and lily will come around

 **worm.tail:** and if she doesnt see how great you are then shes not worth it 

 **prongspotter:** I just hate having her mad at me

 **prongspotter:** we were on the way to... idk

 **prongspotter:** becoming friends, I think

 **worm.tail:** she'll come around

 **worm.tail:** i know it

 **prongspotter:** I don't know

 **worm.tail:** JAMES POTTER YOU ARE HANDSOME SMART AND TALENTED AND WHOEVER DOESN'T LIKE YOU IS AN IDIOT GODDAMNIT OKAY

 **prongspotter:**... okay

 **prongspotter:** thanks, pete

 **worm.tail:** YES OKAY GOOD NOW CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF THE FUCKING BATHROOM MY BLADDER IS ABOUT TO BURST AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PEE ALL OVER YOUR BED

 **prongspotter:** FUCK OKAY I'M GETTING OUT JESUS CHRIST

 

* * *

 

 **sevsnape** to  **doelily**

 

 **sevsnape:** Lily, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean it.

 **doelily:** fuck off

 

* * *

 

 **maryhadafarm** to  **doelily**

 

 **maryhadafarm:** Snape's an idiot, you know that right?

 **doelily:** logically, yes

 **doelily:** emotionally, no

 **doelily:** I just feel all empty

 **maryhadafarm:** it's okay not to be okay

 **doelily:** are you okay?

 **maryhadafarm:** my bruising's just physical. I'll recover

 **doelily:** you know Marls and Doe want to track down Mulciber and beat him up

 **maryhadafarm:** well

 **marhadafarm:** I already gave him a black eye, so

 **doelily:** I'm glad

 **doelily:** he deserved that

 **doelily:** although you didn't deserve a broken nose

 **maryhadafarm:** i'll be okay

 **maryhadafarm:** but... snape deserved that punch too

 **doelily:** and I know that

 **doelily:** and James apologized

 **maryhadafarm:** what for?

 **doelily:** I don't know

 **doelily:** I don't know and I know he's not totally in the wrong here but I just can't talk to him right now. I can't talk to either of them right now

 **maryhadafarm:** you don't have to

 **doelily:** yeah, but... sev keeps texting me and it's so hard not to cave and forgive him

 **maryhadafarm:** block him

 **doelily:** that seems a bit drastic

 **maryhadafarm:** Lily. Block him.

 **doelily:** okay, okay

 **maryhadafarm:** and you don't have to talk to james until you're ready

 **doelily:** <3

 **maryhadafarm:** <3

 

* * *

 

_doelily has blocked sevsnape_


	12. mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why have i chosen to write something centered around romance? i don't know. se(i)riously. i'm terrible at it. and yet... here we are.

**notromulus**  to  **noimsirius**

 

 **notromulus:** Sirius, I think we need to talk.

 **noimsirius:** about what

 **notromulus:** You know what.

 **notromulus:** Sirius?

 **noimsirius:** look i was drunk and i didn't know what i was saying

 **noimsirius:** i didn't mean it

 **notromulus:** You didn't?

 **noimsirius:** not at all

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **OPERATION WOLFSTAR**

 

 **prongspotter:** okay, is it just my imagination or are they acting weird

 **worm.tail:** james r u sure u should be doing this rn

 **prongspotter:** I need a distraction

 **prongspotter:** and they need to get their shit together

 **reginaldcattermole:** I say Lupin has his shit together more than you two

 **reginaldcattermole:** and I thought I asked you to take me out of this group

 **prongspotter:** no can do Cool Cat

 **prongspotter:** anyway you're on my side here right pete

 **worm.tail:** sure

 **reginaldcattermole:** I'm not taking part in whatever convoluted plan you're coming up with

 **prongspotter:** but reggie, my dear friend, you don't have a choice

 **reginaldcattermole:** why haven't I quit yet

 **worm.tail:** you love us

 **prongspotter:** you really do

 

* * *

 

 **reginaldcattermole** to  **notromulus**

 

 **reginaldcattermole:** Please talk to Sirius and sort out whatever is going on before James decides to stick his head in

 **notromulus:** I'm trying.

 

* * *

 

 **noimsirius** to  **andromedone**

 

 **noimsirius:** i don't know what to do

 **andromedone:** Are you okay? What's happened?

 **noimsirius:** reg sent me 2 emails

 **noimsirius:** and i got drunk

 **noimsirius:** and then i fucked up. big time

 **andromedone:** Reg? What did he say?

 **noimsirius:** he said he was sorry 

 **andromedone:** And he was sincere?

 **noimsirius:** i think so

 **andromedone:** Are you ready to forgive him?

 **noimsirius:** i miss him

 **andromedone:** That doesn't answer my question.

 **noimsirius:** i don't know

 **noimsirius:** what would you do, if bella or cissa apologized

 **andromedone:** I don't know.

 **andromedone:** I would hear them out, I guess. And if they really meant it, then maybe... it's not something I should wish for, though. But if Reg really means it-

 **noimsirius:** yeah

 **andromedone:** But what else happened? You said you fucked up? Did it have to do with Reg?

 **noimsirius:** no. or not really

 **noimsirius:** i got drunk and then remus came and then i told him that i was in love with him

 **andromedone:** Shit.

 **noimsirius:** yeah

 **andromedone:** And are you? In love with him?

 **noimsirius:** no

 **noimsirius:** or i don't think so

 **noimsirius:** i don't know. how the fuck do you know?

 **andromedone:** It's hard to describe.

 **andromedone:** It's like... you always want to be with them. They're the center of your universe and you would give everything up for them. And they're worth it. They're worth everything. You want-  _need-_ all of them; flaws, scars, broken pieces, all of them.

 **noimsirius:** oh

 **noimsirius:** fuck

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **prongspotter:** did I just hear you punch a wall?

 **noimsirius:** i think i'm in love with remus

 **prongspotter:** shit

 **noimsirius:** shit indeed


	13. rita skeeter takedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the marauders are fed up with rita's shit. lily is a better person than everyone else on this planet.

**prongspotter** has changed the group name to  **rita skeeter takedown**

 

 **prongspotter:** ideas

 **notromulus:** Er... maybe we should focus on the tour for now. 

 **notromulus:** Since, you know, we're in the middle of it and all.

 **prongspotter:** rita's already messed with our lives enough

 **worm.tail:** lets punch her in the stomach

 **prongspotter:** I like where your brain is, Pete, but maybe... less violent

 **worm.tail:** :(

 **noimsirius:** we could destroy her career

 **prongspotter:** okay, but how?

 **noimsirius:** sell her fake stories

 **noimsirius:** write articles about her

 **noimsirius:** an eye for an eye

 **notromulus:** Not sure that method particularly worked for the Ancient Babylonians.

 **prongspotter:** the what now

 **worm.tail:** screw the ancient babylonians i want to take down rita

 **noimsirius:** she deserves it anyway

 **notromulus:** Are we sure we want to stoop down to her level?

 **prongspotter:** yes

 **notromulus:** Well then.

 **worm.tail:** ARE WE DOING THIS THEN

 **noimsirius:** yes

 **prongspotter:** YES

 **notromulus:** Apparently so.

 

* * *

 

**On Losing Friends**

1,293,102 views

_(Youtube video)_

[ **sevsnape** **[SUBSCRIBE]**

4,939,192 subscribers]

 

* * *

 

 **mickeymarls** to  **snake**

 

 **mickeymarls:** _(link: On Losing Friends)_

 **mickeymarls:** have you seen this shit?

 **meadowing:** ew

 **maryhadafarm:** he's making himself seem like the victim?

 **mickeymarls:** you think lily's seen it?

 **meadowing:** i hope not

 **meadowing:** she's going through enough

 **maryhadafarm:** :(

 

* * *

 

 **meadowing** to  **Gryffindors**

 

 **meadowing:** you blocked snape everywhere, right?

 **doelily:** on all social medias

 **doelily:** it all seems kind of blank without him

 **maryhadafarm:** be strong, Lils

 **mickeymarls:** we love you

 **doelily:** <3

 

* * *

 

 **maryhadafarm** to  **doelily**

 

 **maryhadafarm:** do you know what you're going to do about James yet?

 **doelily:** must I do anything?

 **maryhadafarm:** well, no

 **maryhadafarm:** you don't owe him anything. but...

 **doelily:** but

 **maryhadafarm:** idk. wouldn't you want some closure if you were him?

 **maryhadafarm:** but seriously. only if you feel comfortable with it

 **doelily:** no, you're right

 **doelily:** I guess he at least deserves to know that I don't totally hate him or whatever

 

* * *

 

 **worm.tail**  to  **rita skeeter takedown**

 

 **worm.tail:**  phase one complete

 

* * *

 

From **: Sirius Black**

To:  **Regulus Black**

Subject: empty

 

If you really mean the apology... I'd maybe be willing to talk.

 

* * *

 

 **doelily** to  **Gryffindors**

 

 **doelily:** how to tell someone you don't hate them

 **doelily:** WAIT I WAS TRYING TO GOOGLE THAT

 **doelily:** HOW

 **meadowing:** same lily

 **mickeymarls:**??? are you going to talk to james ???

 **doelily:** going to try

 **mickeymarls:** you don't have to, you know

 **mickeymarls:** he's been a jerk to you for god knows how many years

 **doelily:** I know

 **doelily:** but he's marginally gotten better

 **doelily:** plus I'd hate thinking that someone hated me

 **meadowing:** ur a better person than us all

 

* * *

 

 **Adolph Mulciber** @amulciber

@sevsnape Stop being so overdramatic over the bitch.

 

 **marlene mckinnon** @mickeymarls

lmao everyone do us a favor and report @amulciber

 

* * *

 

_amulciber has been deleted from twitter_

 

 


	14. the true identities of mulciber and snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff gets resolved, some stuff doesn't get resolved, the rita skeeter takedown continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy father's day to anyone celebrating it!! and if not, i'm sure arthur weasley will be happy to take you under his wing. just build a shrine to him, it'll be fun.  
> i don't know where i was going with this i literally just woke up i'm sorry.  
> enjoy!!

**worm.tail** to  **notromulus**

 

 **worm.tail:** so you wanna talk abt whats going on or do i need to force it out of u

 **notromulus:** What are you talking about?

 **worm.tail:** dont think i havent noticed how weird ur acting buddy

 **notromulus:** It's not what you think it is.

 **worm.tail:**?

 **notromulus:** Dr. Pomfrey sent new meds and they've been working really well. I'm doing a lot better.

 **worm.tail:** what is it then?

 **notromulus:**...

 **notromulus:** He said he didn't mean it.

 **worm.tail:** you gotta give me more than that moony

 **notromulus:** Sirius. He said he was in love with me. When he was drunk. And then he said that he didn't mean it.

 **worm.tail:** and..?

 **notromulus:** And what?

 **worm.tail:** did you want him to mean it

 **notromulus:** No.

 **notromulus:** Yes?

 **notromulus:** I don't know.

 **worm.tail:** dude

 **notromulus:** I know, I know.

 **notromulus:** But it doesn't matter anyway. He said he wasn't. 

 **worm.tail:** well... it kinda matters

 **notromulus:** I just want to focus on the tour and stuff. I don't want to think about this.

 **worm.tail:** if u keep it inside for too long itll end up exploding like one of those soda cans with the mentos mints that are always on youtube  
  
**notromulus:** I highly doubt I'm going to explode like a coke bottle.  
  
**worm.tail:**  u could. ur always so straightlaced i feel like uve built enough chemicals in ur system to just BAM explode, killing u instantly  
  
**notromulus** : First of all, if anything, I'm bi-laced. Second of all, what the hell?  
  
**worm.tail:** i have a lot of free time and i like to write hypothetical deaths for snape  
  
**notromulus:** ... I'm going to choose not to comment on that.

 **worm.tail:** WAIT WAS THAT A JOKE DID YOU JUST MAKE A JOKE

 **notromulus:** Talk to you later, Pete.

 **worm.tail:** SDFLKJADFKS REMUS

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **prongspotter:** how're you doing?

 **noimsirius:** shitty

 **noimsirius:** what about you

 **prongspotter:** did you see what Snape posted 

 **noimsirius:** should we take him down too

 **prongspotter:** how?

 **prongspotter:** people still like him even after what he did at quid fest

 **noimsirius:** ugh

 **noimsirius:** i hate people. and feelings.

 **prongspotter:** amen

 **noimsirius:** but... i did email reg back

 **prongspotter:** padfoot...

 **noimsirius:** i needed to

 **noimsirius:** i just need to hear him out

 **prongspotter:** I'll be here for you no matter what happens

 **noimsirius:** thanks

 **prongspotter:** and... Remus?

 **noimsirius:** i can't. i know he doesn't like me like that and i already made a huge fool of myself i can't

 **prongspotter:** just talk to him, Sirius

 **prongspotter:** you never know unless you try

 **noimsirius:** oh, like you're trying with lily??

 **prongspotter:** that's different and you know it

 **prongspotter:** Lily told me she didn't want to talk to me. And she doesn't like me

 **noimsirius:** i'm sorry

 **prongspotter:** it's whatever

 **noimsirius:** she'll come around

 **prongspotter:** that's the thing. you guys keep saying that, but she doesn't have any reason to

 **prongspotter:** she doesn't have any reason to forgive me for all the times I bothered her and was an overall asshole and...

 **prongspotter:** I don't see why she would. I wouldn't, if I was her

 **noimsirius:** damn, james

 **noimsirius:** i think this is what we call character development

 

* * *

**The Carrows: More Than Twins?**

by Rita Skeeter

 

**Shocking! Narcissa Black Is Cheating?**

by Rita Skeeter

 

**The True Identities of Mulciber and Snape**

by Rita Skeeter

 

* * *

  **worm.tail** to  **rita skeeter takedown**

 

 **worm.tail:** IT WORKED

 **prongspotter:** holy shit

 **notromulus:** Well, those were certainly... something.

 **noimsirius:** skeeter's going doooooown

 

* * *

 

 **doelily** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **doelily:** I don't hate you

 **prongspotter:** thanks?

 **doelily:** look, I don't really know how to say this

 **doelily:** just thought you should know

 **prongspotter:** thanks.

 **prongspotter:** and look, for what it's worth, I'm still really sorry about what Rita said on her show

 **doelily:** that was Rita's fault

 **prongspotter:** but it was kind of mine too, wasn't it? 

 **prongspotter:** with all the flirting and shit. I'm sorry. I've been a dickhead to you

 **doelily:** yeah. you have

 **doelily:** thanks for the apology, at least

 **prongspotter:** it's the decent human being thing to do

 **doelily:** I can't believe we've come to a point where you're actually a decent human being

 **prongspotter:** well, thanks for the faith in me

 **doelily:** you're welcome

 **doelily:** and look, for all it's worth, I'm sorry for all the shit I said at quid fest

 **prongspotter:** it was well deserved. like I said, I've been an ass to you. just glad it wasn't caught on camera because you really took me down a peg

 **doelily:** well, I was a bit upset

 **prongspotter:** Snape's a jerk

 **doelily:** I know that now

 **doelily:** are all men just assholes in disguise?

 **prongspotter:** most likely. except maybe Remus and Reginald

 **prongspotter:** though I wasn't in disguise much

 **doelily:** no kidding

 **prongspotter:** look, I know this is a long shot, and it's not as though I deserve it at all, really, but

 **prongspotter:** do you think we could maybe just... be friends? 

 **doelily:** it wouldn't hurt to try

 **prongspotter:** so... friends, then?

 **doelily:** friends it is

 

* * *

 

 **doelily** to  **Gryffindors**

 

 **doelily:** apparently Potter and I are friends now

 **marlsmickey:** HOW DID THAT HAPPEN

 **doelily:** don't ask me

 **meadowing:** jerk?

 **doelily:** he's reached decent human being status

 **maryhadafarm:** I'm glad you managed to patch things up

 **marlsmickey:** and mary, how's your nose?

 **maryhadafarm:** better. much. 

 **maryhadafarm:** plus have you seen the article about him?

 **meadowing:** article??

 **maryhadafarm:** "The truth is, both Snape and Mulciber have an extensive collection of pillow pets. Each pillow pet has its own unique name and well detailed history."

 **marlsmickey:** HOLY FUCK

 **meadowing:** um, link me??

 **doelily:** who wrote this?

 **maryhadafarm:** rita fucking skeeter

 **maryhadafarm:** _(link: The True Identities of Mulciber and Snape)_

 **marlsmickey:**  wait did you see this

 **marlsmickey:** she wrote so much shit about those rich reality show stars??

 **meadowing:** h o l y d a m n

 **maryhadafarm:** i don't foresee this ending well for her


	15. #asklilyevans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revenge is taken and people suck.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** @toujourspur

What Rita said about my family and my associates is utter bullshit. 

 

* * *

 

**Rita Skeeter fired for libel about elite families**

 

* * *

**prongspotter** to  **rita skeeter takedown**

 

 **prongspotter:** holy shit

 **notromulus:** I feel kind of bad for her.

 **worm.tail:** r u kidding me mate

 **notromulus:** It's just that I'm not sure she deserved the wrath of the elites.

 **noimsirius:** nobody does

 **noimsirius:** but at least she won't bother anyone now

 

* * *

 

 **reginaldcattermole** to  **The Marauders**

 

 **reginaldcattermole:** What have you guys done?

 **prongspotter:** nothing, nothing, dear manager

 **worm.tail:** :D

 **noimsirius:** idk what you're talking about

 **reginaldcattermole:** Remus?

 **notromulus:** You told us not to get caught.

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **notromulus:** We need to talk.

 **noimsirius:** we don't have anything to talk about

 **notromulus:** Sirius-

 **noimsirius:** i don't want to talk about this

 **notromulus:** We can't just keep dancing around it forever.

 **noimsirius:** there's nothing for us to dance around

 **notromulus:** Are you sure about that?

 **noimsirius:** absolutely

 

* * *

 

 **worm.tail** cant believe the tour is already halfway over #solemnlysweartour

_(Instagram post: a selfie with The Marauders)_

**6,394 likes**

 

* * *

**Lily Evans** @doelily

Doing a Q&A! Send me questions. #asklilyevans

 

 **bertha jorkins** @bjorkins

#asklilyevans what do you have to say abt severus snape's last vid

 

 **Charity Burbage** @chaaaarity

#asklilyevans What's going on with you and Severus Snape?

 

 **stubby boardman** @turnipforwhat

#asklilyevans Are you and James Potter dating?

 

 **Alice Fortescue** @alsicecream

#asklilyevans What's your favorite summer drink?

 

 **Lucinda Talkalot** @talksalot

#asklilyevans did you and Severus snape breakup? 

 

 **Lily Evans** @doelily

I'm not answering any questions about Severus Snape for #asklilyevans. Please respect my privacy on that.

 

* * *

 

 **doelily** to  **The Gryffindors**

 

 **doelily:** _(link: Severus Snape's video)_

 **doelily:** have you seen this?

 **marlsmickey:** lils, you shouldn't watch it

 **doelily:** I did

 **doelily:** he's blaming me

 **doelily:** for everything

 **meadowing:** lils...

 **doelily:** I don't understand

 **maryhadafarm:** he's an asshole. forget him

 **doelily:** an asshole with a lot of followers

 **marlsmickey:** you still have better content

 **meadowing:** can we post a video telling them to fuck off??

 **doelily:** you guys don't have to

 **maryhadafarm:** you're our friend and people are starting to be unreasonable

 **meadowing:** more like total shitheads

 **marlsmickey:** watch ur language

 **doelily:** don't talk to your girlfriend like that, Marlene

 **marlsmickey:** sorry 

 **marlsmickey:** watch ur language sweetie

 **meadowing:** <3

 **doelily:** but really guys it's fine

 **maryhadafarm:** lils. it's not

 **marlsmickey:** yeah, come on

 **doelily:** okay. okay, thanks

 **meadowing:** <3

 

* * *

 

 

 **doelily** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **doelily:** how's the tour coming along?

 **prongspotter:** amazing

 **prongspotter:** it was a rocky start but it's gotten better

 **doelily:** bring me back some souvenirs

 **prongspotter:** easy. done.

 **doelily:** thanks

 **prongspotter:** ppl are being assholes btw

 **doelily:** can we not talk about that?

 **prongspotter:** of course

 **prongspotter:** HEY have I told you about that time that pete got his head stuck in the toilet??

 **doelily:** No? What? Oh my gosh

 **prongspotter:** YEAH and then sirius destroyed the wall trying to get him out it was rlly funny

 **prongspotter:** and I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe

 **prongspotter:** and then remus walked in and he just stared at us with the most disappointed look on his face

 **doelily:** damn

 **prongspotter:** it was amazing 


	16. avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nobody wants to talk about feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, screaming into a pillow as i write anything even remotely sappy:  
> why did i think this was a good idea  
> it's too late to turn back now

From:  **Regulus Black**

To:  **Sirius Black**

Subject: empty

 

I mean it. Truly. 

 

 

From:  **Sirius Black**

To: **Regulus Black**

Subject: Re: empty

 

Come visit my flat after the tour ends.

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **doelily**

 

 **prongspotter:** there was a?? penguin?? knighted in norway?????

 **doelily:** I HEARD ABOUT THAT

 **prongspotter:** I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS

 **doelily:** THIS IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN

 **prongspotter:**!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

 **Remus Lupin** @notromulus

Tonight was amazing. #solemnlysweartour

 

 **Molly Prewett** @mollspolls

@notromulus You look like you're doing a lot better! Glad you haven't missed a concert in a while!

 

 **Remus Lupin** @notromulus

@mollspolls I am, thank you!

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **notromulus:** Hey.

 **noimsirius:** check it out i got a video of james tripping in the parking lot 

 **noimsirius:** _(Link: James falling with added dramatics and Sirius' laughter in the background)_

 **notromulus:** Haha.

 

* * *

**notromulus** to  **worm.tail**

 

 **notromulus:** He's just not talking to me.

 **worm.tail:** shit man

 **worm.tail:** idk maybe u should ask james he knows sirius better than me

 **notromulus:** I don't know. It's awkward enough that you know.

 **worm.tail:** be strong young lupin

 

* * *

 

 **worm.tail** to  **OPERATION WOLFSTAR**

 

 **worm.tail:** look apparently sirius isnt willing to talk to remus abt shit

 **prongspotter:** Sirius is probably just afraid of getting rejected

 **worm.tail:** what why

 **worm.tail:** remus literally just told me he was in love w sirius

 **prongspotter:** wait what

 **prongspotter:** oh my god

 **worm.tail:** WHAT DO WE DO WITH THIS INFORMATION

 **prongspotter:** I DON'T KNOW WORMTAIL

 **worm.tail:** WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING PRONGS

 **prongspotter:** I KNOW THAT

 **reginaldcattermole:** for fucks sake just shut up and lock them in a closet or something

 **prongspotter:** genius.


	17. resolutions pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit is sorted. part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now, we begin the conclusion.

**notromulus** to  **rita skeeter takedown**

 

 **notromulus:** JAMES AND PETER, UNLOCK THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW?

 **noimsirius:** do u know how fucking ironic it is for me to be locked in a closet???

 **noimsirius:** now let us out

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **OPERATION WOLFSTAR**

 

 **prongspotter:** Cool Cat, your plan was a success

 **reginaldcattermole:** Say what now?

 **worm.tail:** padfoot and moony have been locked in the rendezvous room

 **reginaldcattermole:** Did you actually lock them in the fucking closet?

 **prongspotter:** you told us to

 **reginaldcattermole:** As a joke!

 **reginaldcattermole:** Fuck's sake. I had no part in this

 **prongspotter:** whoops

 

* * *

 

 **noimsirius** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **noimsirius:** james what are you doing

 **prongspotter:** just trust me

 **noimsirius:** last time you said that we ended up getting arrested

 **prongspotter:** okay but I mean it this time

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** to  **worm.tail**

 

 **notromulus:** Are you in on this too?

 **worm.tail:** just talk it out moony

 

* * *

 

 **sirius black** @noimsirius

update: my bandmates are bloody lunatics

 

 **marlene mckinnon** @mickeymarls

@noimsirius like gravitates toward like

 

 **sirius black** @noimsirius

@mickeymarls are you calling me a lunatic??

 

 **dorcas meadowes** @meadowing

@mickeymarls @noimsirius she's calling u a bloody lunatic

 

 **marlene mckinnon** @mickeymarls

@meadowing @noimsirus thank you hon

 

 **sirius black** @noimsirius

@meadowing @mickeymarls you guys are 1. assholes and 2. disgustingly cute get away from me

 

 **peter pettigrew** @worm.tail

@noimsirius im offended i thought u loved me

 

 **sirius black** @noimsirius

@worm.tail sorry pete i don't love TRAITORS

 

* * *

 

 **doelily** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **doelily:** Why did I just get a snap from Remus saying that you locked him and Sirius in the closet?

 **prongspotter:** they have issues they need to work out

 **doelily:** And it couldn't be done without locking them in a closet?

 **prongspotter:** nope

 **doelily:** Do I want to know?

 **prongspotter:**...

 **prongspotter:** I don't know

 **doelily:** I'm going to take that as a no. Good luck.

 **prongspotter:** thanks, lily

 **doelily:** you're welcome

 **doelily:** james

 **prongspotter:** GASP

 **prongspotter:** HAVE WE OFFICIALLY MOVED PAST 'POTTER' AND 'ARROGANT TOERAG'?

 **doelily:** bye, Potter

 **prongspotter:** damnit 

 

* * *

**prongspotter** to  **The Marauders**

 

 **prongspotter:** pete, reggie, it's gone suspiciously quiet

 **worm.tail:** do u think they've sorted out their shit 

 **reginaldcattermole:** You dumbasses this is the full band group chat

 **worm.tail:** shit

 **notromulus:** Yes, we've sorted out our shit.

 **noimsirius:** and you guys are complete assholes

 **noimsirius:** let us out

 **prongspotter:** sorry, sorry, on our way

 **prongspotter:** but admit it, you guys needed help

 **notromulus:** Well, maybe.

 **noimsirius:** definitely not

 **worm.tail:** is this a lover's spat

 **noimsirius:** please never use that word again

 **worm.tail:** spat?

 **noimsirius:** lovers. it's horrendous

 **worm.tail:** lovers 

 **worm.tail:** lovers

 **worm.tail:** lovers

 **worm.tail:** lovers

_noimsirius has removed worm.tail from the group_

**notromulus:** Sirius, don't be rude. _  
_

_notromulus has added worm.tail back into the group_

**worm.tail:** ASSHOLE

 **worm.tail:** lovers

 **worm.tail:** lovers

 **worm.tail:** lovers

 **reginaldcattermole:** SHUT UP YOU GUYS OH MY GOD

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **notromulus:** Hey.

 **noimsirius:** hey

 **notromulus:** I'm a bit glad that James and Peter locked us in there. Forced you to talk to me for real, finally.

 **noimsirius:** and i'm sorry about that

 **noimsirius:** i just didn't know how you would react

 **notromulus:** Are you kidding? I didn't know how you would react.

 **noimsirius:** we're idiotic shitheads

 **notromulus:** But... are you sure about this?

 **noimsirius:** why wouldn't i be?

 **notromulus:** I come with a lot of shit. I don't want you to be stuck taking care of me all the time.

 **notromulus:** What if I end up fucking everything up and make you hate me?

 **noimsirius:** hey i come with my share of baggage too

 **noimsirius:** you're not going to, okay? i could never hate you

 **notromulus:** You say that now, but...

 **noimsirius:** remus. i love you a lot and that's not going to change.

 **notromulus:** I'm already doing it, see? Annoying you. I'm impossible to love.

 **noimsirius:** you're not annoying me and you're not impossible to love. i thought i was too fractured and broken after everything that happened, too, but you guys rebuilt me

 **notromulus:** You're not.

 **notromulus:** Fractured and broken. And I love you. I just can't help this... this feeling that if I just end it maybe before it begins I can save both of us the pain-

 **noimsirius:** you're not running away from me, remus

 **noimsirius:** don't. my life is better with you in it

 **noimsirius:** can we talk face to face?

 **notromulus:** I'm on my bunk.

 

* * *

 

 **noimsirius** me + the (now) boyfriend

_(Instagram post: a selfie of Sirius and Remus)_

**24,294 likes**

load more comments

 **prongspotter** happy for you crazy kids!! you're welcome

 **worm.tail** :D

 **alsicecream** super proud of you guys! I love and support you!

 **mickeymarls** NOT SURE IF THIS WAS BLATANTLY OBVIOUS OR TOTALLY OUT OF THE BLUE BUT I'M SUPER HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS

 **doelily** the snap makes sense now

 **cruciatus** Great for you guys! Very proud!

 

* * *

 

**The Marauders Inner Band Dating?**

 

**Remus Lupin and Sirius Black: Best Bros or Best Beaus?**

 

**Another Step Forward For The LGBT Community: The Marauders**

 

* * *

 

 **andromedone** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **andromedone:** So, this was the reason you asked me what being in love felt like?

 **noimsirius:** guilty

 **andromedone:** I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy.

 **andromedone:** He does make you happy, right?

 **noimsirius:** completely

 **nomsirius:** i'm just a bit worried, because reg and i were going to meet, but...

 **andromedone:** You're not sure how he'll react to this. 

 **noimsirius:** i'm horrible aren't i

 **andromedone:** Not at all. Things will turn out perfectly fine in the end, yeah? I'm here if you need me, but for now, just enjoy your time with Remus.

 **noimsirius:** thanks, andy

 **andromedone:** Of course.

 

* * *

 

 **worm.tail** to  **notromulus**

 

 **worm.tail:** so it all worked out in the end

 **notromulus:** It did. It's not perfect. Nothing is. But this is... solid. It's good. 

 **worm.tail:** i'm glad

 **worm.tail:** u deserve this happiness

 **notromulus:** Thanks, Pete.

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **notromulus**

 

 

 **prongspotter:** okay so you're my best friend and I know I don't really need to give this talk, but Sirius is still my brother so... treat him well. don't hurt him. or I will hurt you.

 **notromulus:** I won't. Cross my heart.

 **prongspotter:** I believe you

 **prongspotter:**...

 **prongspotter:** I'M JUST SO HAPPY FOR YOU MAN

 **notromulus:** Thanks, Jam

 

* * *

 

 **noimsirius** to  **rita skeeter takedown**

 

 **noimsirius:** what was that??

 **notromulus:** James attempted to attack me with a hug, hit me in the arm and made my phone fall, and then proceeded to land on the floor. Not sure if he needs life support.

 **prongspotter:** I'm dying

 **noimsirius:** NO JAMES YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME

 **worm.tail:** haha

 **prongspotter:** goodbye, sweet, sweet world

 **notromulus:** Oh, for fuck's sake.

 **noimsirius:** JAMES

 **prongspotter:** goodbye

 

* * *

 

From:  **Regulus Black**

To:  **Sirius Black**

 

I'm glad that you're happy.


	18. resolutions pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit is sorted. part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't mean to make this chapter so long. i don't know what happened. but heck, enjoy.

**doelily** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **doelily:** how're Remus and Sirius?

 **prongspotter:** they're good

 **prongspotter:** why didn't you just text one of them?

 **doelily:** I did. And they didn't respond

 **prongspotter:** they didn't??

 **prongspotter:** they have been gone a suspiciously long time...

 **prongspotter:** nope. too weird. not gonna think about it

 **doelily:** gone?

 **prongspotter:** they went to go 'exploring' or something

 **doelily:** so it's just you, Peter, and Reginald?

 **prongspotter:** pete and reggie left too

 **prongspotter:** so i'm (celine dion voice) all by myself

 **doelily:** up for fting?

 **prongspotter:** YES i'm so bored bless you

 

* * *

 

 **The Marauders** @maraudering

Officially halfway done with our tour! Thank you Lisbon for a terrific show! #solemnlysweartour

 

* * *

 

  **worm.tail** has changed the group name  **rita skeeter takedown** to  **aliens**

 

 **noimsirius:**???

 **worm.tail:** i think i saw an alien at the lisbon show

 **prongspotter:** pete, I don't think aliens are real

 **worm.tail:** NO LISTEN I SAW ONE

 **prongspotter:** remus??

 **notromulus:** In a universe as vast as ours, we'd be fools to think that we're the only beings.

 **worm.tail:** THANK YOU

 **notromulus:** However, it begs the question: if there was a more evolved species that had perfected space travel, why would they visit us? In a universe as vast as ours, why would aliens be so interested in us?

 **prongspotter:**... 

 **worm.tail:** dude dont make me go all existential

 **noimsirius:** moony

 **notromulus:** Yes.

 **noimsirius:** i love it when you talk smart

 **notromulus:** <3

 **prongspotter:** GROSS NO GET IT AWAY FROM ME

 **worm.tail:** ew

 **worm.tail:** take it to ur own damn texts

 **noimsirius:** haters

 

* * *

 

 **meadowing** to  **The Gryffindors**

 

 **meadowing:** lils

 **meadowing:** what's got you smiling at ur phone so much??

 **doelily:** are you seriously texting me while we're in the same room?

 **mickeymarls:** answer her question 

 **doelily:** no one

 **maryhadafarm:** Doesn't seem much like no one 

 **meadowing:** yeah, come on

 **doelily:** it's just James

 **mickeymarls:** james?? james potter??

 **doelily:** yeah

 **maryhadafarm:** Don't you hate him?

 **doelily:** we've come to an agreement

 **doelily:** he's... not so bad

 **meadowing:** better than not so bad if he's got you looking like you just won a million bucks

 **doelily:** doe. it's not like that

 **mickeymarls:**??

 **doelily:** we're friends

 **doelily:** that's it

 **maryhadafarm:** The last times you guys spoke it didn't seem like he would be very happy just being friends

 **meadowing:** yeah, lils, are you sure?

 **doelily:** guys. we're friends. that's it. okay?

 **maryhadafarm:** Okay, okay

 **maryhadafarm:** I'm hungry. Pizza anyone?

 **mickeymarls:** PLEASE

 **meadowing:** yes

 **doelily:** sure

 

* * *

 

 **noimsirius** has created the group  **oh** **deer**

 **noimsirius** has added  **notromulus, worm.tail,** and  **reginaldcattermole**

 

 **noimsirius:** is it just me or has james been texting someone that isn't us a whole lot?

 **notromulus:** Not just me. I noticed it too.

 **worm.tail:** who do you think it is??

 **reginaldcattermole:** Again? No. Get me out of here

 **noimsirius:** what?

 **notromulus:** Again?

 **reginaldcattermole:** I already went through this with Operation Wolfstar or whatever I'm not getting involved in James' love life too

 **noimsirius:** say what now

 **worm.tail:** reginald no

 **notromulus:** Peter, what did you do?

 **worm.tail:** it wasn't me!!!

 **reginaldcattermole:** James was the one who made the group

 **noimsirius:** i'm gonna kill him

 **reginaldcattermole:** Are you not doing the same thing rn?

 **notromulus:** Don't kill our lead singer before the tour ends.

 **noimsirius:** damn you guys and your logic

 **noimsirius:** okay, okay, whatever. did you say james' love life??

 **reginaldcattermole:** Yeah

 **reginaldcattermole:** At least I'm assuming it's a love life

 **worm.tail:** w/ who???

 **reginaldcattermole:** IDK Mary says that James and Lily have been texting a lot

 **notromulus:** Mary Macdonald?

 **reginaldcattermole:** yeah? why?

 **notromulus:** Nothing.

 **worm.tail:** holy shit

 **noimsirius:** OUR LITTLE JAMESY IS GROWING UP

 

* * *

**James Potter** @prongspotter

Norway was incredible. Next up: Sweden.

 

 **Amelia Bones** @ameliaforprez

@maraudering That was so epic! @edgarbones Their show is gonna blow you away.

 

 **Lily Evans** @doelily

@prongspotter Told you that you would do great.

 

 **James Potter** @prongspotter

@doelily You're my good luck charm.

 

* * *

 

 **worm.tail** has changed the group name  **oh deer** to  **jily planet**

 

 **worm.tail:** _(link: James & Lily's tweets)_

 **worm.tail:** and here we see the james and the lily in their natural habitats, initiating their complicated mating ritual

 **noimsirius:** what sort of disgusting display of affection was that

 **worm.tail:** newsflash u and remus are worse

 **noimsirius:** yeah, but we're cute. that's just disgusting

 **notromulus:** I think it's good that they're both growing as people.

 **notromulus:** But they will never out-cute us.

 **reginaldcattermole:** Let. Me. Out.

 **worm.tail:** these are cults reg once ur in ur in for life

 **reginaldcattermole:** I DID NOT ASK FOR THIS

 

* * *

 

 **noimsirius** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **noimsirius:** okay what's up with you and evans

 **prongspotter:** what??

 **noimsirius:** the being all cutesy on twitter?? 

 **prongspotter:** we're friends now

 **noimsirius:**... friends

 **prongspotter:** i'm serious!

 **noimsirius:** <<<

 **prongspotter:** bad choice of words

 **noimsirius:** james, how do you feel about lily

 **prongspotter:** she's everything that's good in the world

 **noimsirius:** that's not really a way someone normally feel about their friend

 **prongspotter:** it's how i feel abt you

 **prongspotter:** sort of

 **noimsirius:** yeah but we have a lifelong bond. we're brothers. our friendship is not a normal friendship

 **prongspotter:** we're just friends!!

 **noimsirius:** okay, if you're sure man

 **prongspotter:** i am

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **doelily**

 

 **prongspotter:** so... what's the story behind doe??

 **doelily:** ah, old nickname

 **doelily:** my mum used to call me her little deer

 **prongspotter:** that's cute

 **doelily:** what about Prongs?

 **prongspotter:** I don't know, really

 **prongspotter:** we were a tad drunk when we came up with the nicknames

 **doelily:** hey, we kind of match

 **doelily:** doe, prongs

 **prongspotter:** we do omg

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** I can't believe we're already 3/4 of the way through the tour. It's been incredible and I've been so blessed to have this experience.

_(Instagram post: a semi-blurry photo of Sirius, James, and Peter)_

**9,485 likes**

 

* * *

 

 **doelily**  to  **mickeymarls**

 

_doelily is typing..._

_doelily is typing..._

_doelily is typing..._

**mickeymarls:** lils? are you okay?

 **doelily:** how did you know you had feelings for Doe?

 **mickeymarls:** oh

 **mickeymarls:** um... why are you asking?

 **doelily:** just answer, please

 **mickeymarls:** well i think it's different for each person

 **mickeymarls:** for me, it wasn't really one specific time, yknow??

 **mickeymarls:** like it just built up over time and then one day i was staring at her and i realized... wow, i am so in love with this girl

 **mickeymarls:** did that help?

 **doelily:** that's... really sweet

 **mickeymarls:** thanks man

 **doelily:** I don't know

 **doelily:** I think I have feelings for someone but I don't know if they're feelings feelings or friend feelings or

 **mickeymarls:** is it james??

 **doelily:** how did you know?

 **mickeymarls:** lily, you've been smiling at your phone nonstop

 **doelily:** ugh

 **doelily:** I'm totally pathetic

 **mickeymarls:** no, you just really like someone

 **doelily:** I... wow

 **doelily:** I really like James fucking Potter

 **mickeymarls:** what a change of pace

 

* * *

 

 

 **prongspotter** to  **noimsirius**

 

 **prongspotter:** sirius don't freak out on me okay

 **noimsirius:** prongs you're scaring me

 **prongspotter:** no it's nothing

 **prongspotter:** i mean not really nothing

 **prongspotter:** I just think i might have actual feelings for Lily which is terrible because we're friends now and it would screw everything up and I wouldn't deserve her

 **noimsirius:** okay james that's ridiculous

 **noimsirius:** you were a total asshole to her but you've learned and grown and you accepted and apologized

 **noimsirius:** you've stuck by me through everything, you're one of the most loyal people i know and you deserve happiness more than almost anyone else i know

 **prongspotter:** but

 **prongspotter:** I don't know

 **noimsirius:** just talk to her

 **noimsirius:** take it from me: communication is the best policy

 **prongspotter:** isn't that what Peter always says

 **noimsirius:** then take it from peter. point is, as annoying as it is when he's screaming it in our faces, it's true

 **prongspotter:**... I guess

 **noimsirius:** good. i mean, what's the worst that could happen? she could reject you, but at least you'd know

 **prongspotter:** but our friendship

 **noimsirius:** it's not really friendship if one person is in love with the other

 **prongspotter:** I smell hypocrisy

 **noimsirius:** oh shut up. do as i say, not as i do

 **noimsirius:** go talk to her

 **prongspotter:** okay, okay

 **noimsirius:** good

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **doelily**

 

 **prongspotter:** I have to talk to you about something

 **doelily:** I do too

 **doelily:** but you go first, mine can wait

 **prongspotter:** um, okay

 **prongspotter:** please don't freak out. and like... don't feel pressured to do anything I just need you to know

 **prongspotter:** I like you. Like, like you, like you. Like not-friendship like you

_doelily is typing..._

**prongspotter:** Lily?

 **prongspotter:** oh god please say something

 **doelily:** I

 **doelily:** I have to go

 **prongspotter:** wait!

_(read at 10:56)_

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **aliens**

 

 **prongspotter:** FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

 **prongspotter:** SHE HATES ME NOW PROBABLY FUCK

 **noimsirius:** it didn't go well??

 **prongspotter:** she just said she had to go and left

 **notromulus:** Lily?

 **worm.tail:** what

 **worm.tail:** wtf why am i the one out of the loop always

 **noimsirius:** shit we'll be right there

 **noimsirius:** and peter, one word: communication

 **worm.tail:** fuck off

 **worm.tail:** i'll get the chocolate

 

* * *

 

 **doelily** to  **mickeymarls**

 

 **doelily:** FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK

 **mickeymarls:** what happened??

 **doelily:** James just told me he likes me

 **mickeymarls:** i'm so confused

 **mickeymarls:** is that not a good thing?

 **doelily:** NO

 **doelily:** I PANICKED AND JUST LEFT

 **mickeymarls:** LILY OH MY GOD

 **doelily:** FUCK FUCK FUCK I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **mickeymarls:** YOU LIKE HIM RIGHT

 **doelily:** I DON'T KNOW

 **mickeymarls:** LILY 

 **doelily:** I MEAN I DO I JUST

 **mickeymarls:** LILY YOU DON'T HAVE TO RUSH INTO ANYTHING BUT

 **doelily:** OH GOD HE HATES ME NOW DOESN'T HE

 **mickeymarls:** LILY I'M SURE HE DOESN'T HATE YOU

 **doelily:** HE TOLD ME HE LIKED ME AND I FREAKED OUT ON HIM AND LEFT

 **mickeymarls:** JUST TALK TO HIM IT'LL BE OKAY

 **doelily:** FUCK I DON'T 

 **mickeymarls:** TRUST ME

 **doelily:** HOW 

 **mickeymarls:** JUST TALK TO HIM

 **mickeymarls:** FACE TO FACE WOULD BE BETTER BUT

 **doelily:** you're right

 **doelily:** marls i won't be able to make the video tonight

 **doelily:** i'm going to finland

 **mickeymarls:** wait what

 **mickeymarls:** NO

 **mickeymarls:** I MEANT LIKE FACETIME HIM

 **mickeymarls:** LILY WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO

 **mickeymarls:** FUCK

 

* * *

 

 **notromulus** to  **prongspotter**

 

 **notromulus:** Are you sure you're okay to perform tonight?

 **prongspotter:** I'll be fine

 **notromulus:** We can postpone the show.

 **prongspotter:** look I'm upset but I can sing and I can play

 **prongspotter:** I'll be fine, really

 **notromulus:** Tell us if you need to stop, okay?

 **prongspotter:** Okay.

 **prongspotter:** thanks

 

* * *

 

 **meadowing** to  **The Gryffindors**

 

 **meadowing:** LILY

 **meadowing:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY GO TO FINLAND

 **meadowing:** REPLY TO US PLEASE TELL US YOU'RE OKAY

 **maryhadafarm:** LILY DID WHAT NOW

 **mickeymarls:** SHE'S NOT ANSWERING FUCK

 **doelily:** hey sorry to worry you guys I've landed in finland but James' show starts soon I'm boarding a bus I'll talk to you later

 **maryhadafarm:** holy shit

 **meadowing:** YOU ASSHOLE YOU HAD US SO WORRIED

 **mickeymarls:** you go get him lils

 

* * *

 

 **Hestia Jones** @goddessofthehearth

#solemnlysweartour THE SHOW IS STARTING IN 3 MINUTES

 

 **marlene mckinnon** @mickeymarls

@doelily hurry!!

 

 **Hestia Jones** @goddessofthehearth

2 MORE MINUTES

 

 **dorcas meadowes** @meadowing

@doelily YOU GOT THIS

 

 **Hestia Jones** @goddessofthehearth

1 MORE MINUTE

 

 **Mary Macdonald** @maryhadafarm

@doelily !!

 

 **Hestia Jones** @goddessofthehearth

30 SECONDS

 

 **Lily Evans** @doelily

@prongspotter Look at the audience.

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** <3

_(Instagram post: a selfie of James and Lily)_

**22,193 likes**

load more comments

 **noimsirius** about time

 **mickeymarls** YOU DID IT!!!

 **alsicecream** So much new love! I'm so happy for you guys!

 **maryhadafarm**  like like like

 **meadowing** this is so pure

 

* * *

 

 **peter pettigrew** @worm.tail

this is tragic, honestly. all my friends are sickeningly in love i'm #tooasexualforthis.


	19. an epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck i can't believe it  
> nineteen chapters  
> thank you for bearing with me through this mess of a story  
> enjoy!

**Successful Marauders Tour Ends With Bittersweet Goodbyes** by Emmeline Vance

The Marauders is an indie rock band that has newly risen to stardom. Today, their European tour ends with one last show in their hometown of London, England. The Marauders consists of lead singer James Potter, bass guitarist Sirius Black, keyboardist Remus Lupin and drummer Peter Pettigrew. For the last wing of the tour, the band was also joined by YouTuber and singer Lily Evans as their opening act. Evans and Potter began dating shortly after she arrived in Finland during one of their shows, and Lupin and Black started dating a few weeks before. 

Both Black and Lupin have been very vocal in LGBTQ+ rights before and after they started dating, and Pettigrew, who has taken to claiming that he is #tooasexualforthis every time he has to deal with the couples, has as well.

"Growing up, I never had people to listen to when I was struggling with my family and my sexuality. I want to be that for people who might be going through the same thing that I was," said Black.

The Marauders' new album made it to number one on the indie rock charts.

"I couldn't be happier," said Potter.

 

* * *

 

 **mickeymarls** to  **The Gryffindors**

 

 **mickeymarls:** our sweet sweet lily is home at last

 **doelily:** ugh, I missed you guys so much

 **maryhadafarm:** but the tour was fun?

 **doelily:** so fun. James and I talked everything out and then we spent so much time together... it was incredible

 **maryhadafarm:** <3

 **meadowing:** well, now that you're back, GIRL'S NIGHT??

 **doelily:** YES. PLS.

 **mickeymarls:** OUR PLACE TONIGHT

 **maryhadafarm:** I'LL BE THERE!!

 

* * *

 

 **prongspotter** to  **aliens**

 

 **prongspotter:** nothing like home sweet home

 **noimsirius:** i'm never leaving this place again

 **worm.tail:** i can smell the aliens in the soil

 **prongspotter:** peter what the hell

 **notromulus:** London is always more beautiful when you've been away from it for a while.

 

* * *

 

From: **Sirius Black**

To:  **Regulus Black**

Subject: meeting

 

I've gotten back from my tour. If you still want to meet... my flat. Today at five.

 

 

From:  **Regulus Black**

To:  **Sirius Black**

Subject: meeting

 

I'll be there.

 

* * *

 

 **noimsirius** to  **notromulus**

 

 **noimsirius:** here goes nothing

 **notromulus:** It's going to go fine, I promise.

 **notromulus:** And I'm right next door if anything happens.

 **noimsirius:** fuck i'm so nervous

 **notromulus:** I love you, okay? No matter what happens, I will always love you.

 **noimsirius:** i love you too

 **noimsirius:** fuck there was a knock

 **noimsirius:** wish me luck

 **notromulus:** Good luck.

 

* * *

 

From:  **Lily Evans**

To:  **Petunia Evans**

Subject: Wedding

I know you don't like what I do for a living. I know you think I'm throwing my life away. But Petunia, this is what I love to do. And I'm good at it. And I've made the best friends I've ever had through it. I've met someone who I think could be the one. And you... you're my sister. I wish you could support me instead of spite me. I wish you could be here while I grow, and I wish I could be there while you grow. 

I'm glad you're happy. I'm glad you're getting married - I know this is what you've always wanted. I'll be at your wedding. And Petunia, I hope that afterward, just maybe, we could learn how to be sisters again.

 

Sincerely, 

Lily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... we're done.  
> ahhhhh!!  
> the kids don't wanna come home was sort of an exercise in endings for me. i've been having trouble finishing any writing projects that aren't short one-chapter things, and the kids don't wanna come home, while also being something that i found incredibly fun to write, was sort of an assurance that it was possible for me to finish a story. and though it's very short and very simple, i'm really proud of myself for finishing it.  
> so... yeah. hopefully this gives me some motivation to write more. i want to try and work on a full-length fic or at least a multi-chap fic that involves more actual writing and less chatspeak, so if anyone as any suggestions, please let me know!  
> with that, thank you so much for reading! i hope this gave you at least some source of entertainment.


End file.
